An Engaging Conversation
by teshichan
Summary: Following the events in the manga, this is how I imagined Kanata's proposal to Miyu. I'm a newbie here! Please read and review! I do not own Daa!Daa!Daa!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Daa!Daa!Daa!

Warning: Newbie. Don't expect too much. I'm just going to do my best and try to make the characters as similar to the real characters as possible :p

This is based on the manga.

* * *

An Engaging Conversation

It was the evening of our graduation day. We just came back from the long ceremony and everyone was tired. We were on our way up the looooong steps of the Saionji temple. My parents and Uncle Hosho were walking in front of us, talking animatedly about the events that took place during the day and how their kids were quickly growing up. Kanata and I were silently following behind them. I was amused at how much energy our parents still had. Then, suddenly, their conversation turned to the topic on grandchildren. Uncle, who stopped walking, suddenly turned towards us and said with a huge grin, "Well… when can we expect them?"

I blushed immediately. After all, I knew what they were talking about. Kanata, on the other hand, wasn't listening to their conversation and asked with a bored look on his face, "Expect what exactly oyaji?"

"Grandchildren!" Mom had joined him in answering the question while Dad paled at the background.

I looked at Kanata to see if he was just as embarrassed as me only to see him blush, scowl, look away, and utter a "Baka oyaji" at their direction. To avoid the interrogation, he continued to walk right past them without answering their question.

Mom and Uncle laughed and kept on saying how shy Kanata was while Dad was screaming his head off saying things like, "They're still too young!" or "Miyu's still a little girl!" and the three proceeded to walk up the stairs.

I'm not sure how long it took me to get over the embarrassment of the question, all I know is when I looked up everyone had already finished climbing up the stairs.

As I made my way up the steps, I noticed a figure waiting for me at the landing. His head was rested at his palm on his knee looking absolutely bored. When he saw me, the person said with a very bored tone, "Took you long enough…"

I giggled. Who would've thought that Kanata Saionji would wait for someone? No one would've expect Kanata to be so thoughtful… well… except me. After all, he has done other spontaneous, sweet things in the past and all of those were for me only. (read: Chapter 33 and 40 of the manga)

I flashed him a huge grin and sat down beside him. For a while, both of us silently watched the full moon when he suddenly spoke.

"Ne…"

I looked at him, with a small smile on my face waiting for him to continue but he wasn't looking at me. In fact, he was purposely avoiding my gaze by looking straight up front, with a small blush across his face.

He was obviously waiting for a little push so I murmured a soft, "What is it?"

Still avoiding my gaze and now blushing more, he ungracefully handed me a little velvet box with a ribbon on top of it. I blinked once… twice… blushed intensely and muttered an "Uso…"

I must've looked completely stupid and disbelieving back then since it seemed to annoy Kanata.

He gave me a short look of annoyance then immediately faced front again. He suddenly stuck his tongue out, looked absolutely annoyed, and sarcastically said, "No I'm just kidding…" He looked like a kid who worked so hard on a hand-made gift only to have it unappreciated by the receiver.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, me blushing madly while holding the box and staring at him and he still facing front obviously trying to calm himself, he directed his eyes towards me and said in an calm, anticipating tone, "Well?"

His gaze surprised me and I immediately diverted my eyes to the box I was holding. It was my turn to avoid his gaze. Still shocked from what was happening, I could only mutter a "W-well…. What?" to him.

A stupid question… duh Miyu, he's asking about the ring! But I can't help it! The shock was too much for me to handle! I couldn't think straight. It was even a miracle that I could formulate a sentence… composed of two words… (that must've been hard)

As I was raising my head to look at him, he immediately closed the gap between us and kissed me fully on the lips. It was a simple, sweet kiss - similar to the one we had when he confessed to me in Seiya's space ship. We broke it after a few seconds. He then looked me in the eyes and said with the usual bored, Kanata tone, "Will you marry me?"

Tears immediately started rushing down my cheeks. I threw myself at him – hugged him tightly and uttered to his chest, "Yes." I felt him run his hands through my hair lightly.

We were like that for a few seconds… enjoying the moment and each other's company when out of nowhere party poppers started… well, popping. It turns out, our parents saw everything that happened and were listening the whole time.

"That's my boy!!"

"I'm so happy for them!"

"My…little… girl… (sob)…(sob)…"

Kanata and I immediately broke apart, me looking completely embarrassed and he looking absolutely annoyed. He stood up and slowly approached his dad.

Step, "O-"

Step, "-ya-"

Step, "-ji…"

Uncle Hosho paled, said "Uh-oh," and started running for his dear life. Thus, the father-and-son-chase began yet again.

Mom and Dad immediately rushed and hugged me tightly. Mom was so excited and happy for me while Dad was really crying his heart out again, saying things like "My little girl…"

After a few minutes, my parents broke their hold from me. We watched the father-son race for a while, Kanata still not being able to catch his old man.

Mom and Dad decided to retire to the house after a few minutes of watching the two. I stayed a little longer. After realizing that this may take a while and not wanting to ruin the father-and-son moment, I started to silently make my way to our house. I was suddenly stopped by Kanata's voice.

"Miyu."

I turned and saw him momentarily stopping his chase after his father. I smiled at him, took a step forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good night," I said and headed towards my house.

As I was turning, he suddenly grabbed hold of my hand. I looked at him and gave him a questioning look when I noticed that he was blushing again. I immediately blushed as well.

"We're not done yet," he said. He took the box that I was clutching, opened it, took out the ring and slid it to my finger. Before I could look at him, he immediately turned around, ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Baka oyaji, interrupting and ruining the moment…"

I laughed and circled around him to face him. I gave him my biggest smile, looked him in the eye and said, "I love you" to him with all the courage and sincerity I could muster. He stared at me, his blush turned into a deeper shade of red and I made my way to my house. As I opened the door, Kanata, still not turning around, muttered a barely audible "I love you too," to me and he continued his pursuit of his father.

And that was how our engaging conversation ended.


	2. Author's Note

A/N

Hey guys! Thanks sooo much for reading my first ever fanfic! Special mention to Sapphire Rose E. for being the first ever to write a review for me :D (hehehehe)

Anyway, to reply to your reviews on my previous ff:

To natsumexmikan43vr: Check out chapter 46 of the manga (in mangafox or onemanga or anywhere… :P) and tell me what you think 'cause the way I understood it, Kanata confessed to Miyu on Seiya's spaceship… but if anyone thinks that I got it wrong, feel free to tell me :p

To aznurbangrl and ahvs: (^_^) to be honest I didn't really think about it that much but wait… in the original manga, they were roughly 14 years old right? So… I'd say that they just graduated from high school. So since they had 2 more years in middle school and 3 more years in high school, then they're about 18/19…? HAHAHA!! (_) Correct me if I'm wrong, but in Japan, p eople aren't pressured to go to college right? And I think they can marry once they reach 18…?

To misstruthfully: I'm really a newbie… well I created my account quite a long time ago but that was the first ever fanfic that I wrote… :p Thanks for the compliment! (^_^)

To charms 'n krystals: Not true! You're pretty good yourself! :D

To charms 'n krystals and 6aNgElIcA9: I will write again once inspiration hits me on the head :p

All in all, thanks for the compliments guys!! Really appreciate it! (^_^) and an advanced thank you to those who are still about to read this/ have just read this (^_^)

----------------


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Daa!Daa!Daa!

A/N: Second fanfic… woooo!! (^_^) Inspiration hit me on the head. hhahaha! It's harder writing in Kanata's POV, please don't hate me for trying (and not succeeding or something) :p

This is based on the manga.

* * *

An Engaging Conversation

It was the evening of our graduation day. We just came back from the long ceremony and everyone was tired. We were on our way up the long steps of the Saionji temple. Oyaji and Miyu's parents were walking in front of us being noisy. I didn't really care about what they were talking about. I was too busy thinking about other things. All of a sudden, Oyaji stopped walking, suddenly turned towards us (more like towards me) and said with a huge grin, "Well… when can we expect them?"

What the heck was he talking about? Was he expecting that we were eavesdropping on their conversation or something? Scratch that… Erase the 'we'. After all, how often does Miyu NOT butt in to other people's business?

I glance towards Miyu wanting to prove that I was right only to see her blushing madly. I knew it… she's as nosy as ever. Since she obviously knew what they were talking about and wasn't going to clarify, I had to ask for myself "Expect what exactly oyaji?"

"Grandchildren!" Miyu's mom had joined him in answering the question while her Dad paled at the background.

…

Crap. I shouldn't have asked.

Stupid.

Stupid Oyaji.

Stupid me for asking.

I felt my face heat up. To makes matters worse, I could feel everyone's stares looking at me… Darn it. I had to look away.

To save some dignity, I uttered a "Baka oyaji" at their direction. As if they could get anything out from me. And to avoid further interrogation, I continued to walk right past them.

After a few steps I could hear Oyaji and Aunt laugh out loud and talk about stuff – probably me again. Adding to that, Miyu's dad started screaming hysterically (and especially loud too) that, "They're still too young!" or "Miyu's still a little girl!" And after a while, I started to hear footsteps again.

Once I finished climbing up the stairs, I went to my room to get the very expensive thing in my drawer. I opened it and checked if it was alright. I frowned. Who am I kidding? This thing cost me a fortune! I'd be damned if she doesn't like it.

I slid it in to my pocket. Just in time too. Oyaji suddenly burst into my door with a big grin on his face. I glared at him, "Don't you know how to knock?"

Suddenly approaching me and placing his hand on my shoulder, Oyaji suddenly began, "Son…"

What's this about?

"there comes a time in a man and woman life when-"

Crap.

*Bam!*

I slammed the door on his face and left him in my room. Why of all days must we have THAT kind of talk now? Why couldn't I have a normal dad? "Baka oyaji."

I went outside to wait for Miyu. It was already late and the moon was already up. I wanted to get this over with. I approached the steps to see if she was still there only to see her standing on the very same spot she was at, about three minutes ago. *sigh*

I decided to wait for her on top. After all, she was going to come up anyway, so why should I jog all the way down to where she was? Plus, I already embarrassed myself enough for today. I don't want to add anymore damage by looking like an eager little puppy. I sat down and waited for her patiently. She sure was taking her time.

She eventually made her way up. After a while, she seemed to notice me. She stopped for a brief moment, squinted her eyes a little – probably to check if it really was me, and continued to walk up with a smile slowly making its way up to her face.

"Took you long enough…" I greeted her.

She giggled, flashed me one of her biggest grins and sat down beside me. We remained like that for a while – silently watching the full moon.

I suddenly remembered that thing in my pocket. Crap. Looks like I have to embarrass myself a whole lot more tonight.

"Ne…" I started.

I felt her look at me. She probably had that peaceful smile on her face again – the one that she always had every time we watched the full moon. Crap. I couldn't look at her now especially when my face was heating up again.

She seemed to understand that I didn't know how to continue since she murmured a soft, "What is it?" to me.

I decided to just go through with it so I handed her the expensive thing that I've been holding, confident that she'd love it as soon as she saw it. But not even five seconds had gone by when she muttered an "Uso…" at me. I looked at her to see how she was taking it only to find her looking completely stupid and disbelieving. Am I really that suspicious?

I immediately faced front again. "No, I'm just kidding…" I said sarcastically. Would I spend a fortune on something that was for a joke?

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Miyu probably blushing madly while still holding the box (she was probably staring at me the whole time too) and me trying to calm myself down by alternately breathing in and out, logic finally took over me. Miyu wouldn't be Miyu if she recovered from shock so quickly. And it wasn't fair for me to expect her to think straight on this very moment while I had the whole day to prepare for this. *sigh* I guess I would have to spell it out for her. I directed my eyes towards her and said in a calm, completely normal tone, "Well?"

This seemed to surprise her since she immediately stopped staring at me and moved her eyes towards the expensive box she was holding. Suddenly, she was the one avoiding my gaze. "W-well…. What?" she muttered.

As she was raising her head, I decided to kiss her. Smack on the lips: simple, short, and sweet. We broke it after a few seconds. She looked stunned and I decided it was now or never. I looked her in the eyes and said saying in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, "Will you marry me?"

Tears immediately started rushing down her cheeks and she threw herself at me. She hugged me really tightly and uttered to my chest a soft, "Yes." She finally answered.

I felt my mouth twitch upwards and my hand run through her hair. It became a sort of habit of mine whenever she would need me to comfort her. She was technically crying because of me after all.

We were like that for a few seconds when out of nowhere party poppers started exploding. I should've known. I thought it was uncharacteristically quiet tonight and it turns out, our parents saw everything that happened in the safety of a small shrub a few meters away from us.

"That's my boy!!"

"I'm so happy for them!"

"My…little… girl… (sob)…(sob)…"

Both of us let go immediately. Darn them for interrupting us. That was it. I stood up… I'd be damned if I'd let Oyaji get away this time… I slowly approached him.

Step, "O-"

Step, "-ya-"

Step, "-ji…"

He paled and said "Uh-oh," immediately understanding what I was about to do. He started running for his dear life. As if I'd let him live!

We ran around everywhere. For an old man, Oyaji can sure run fast.

After a few minutes, I glanced to check if Miyu was still there. I saw her walking slowly towards their house. I suddenly remembered that my proposal wasn't over yet. Laying the murder of my father aside, I approached Miyu and called her.

"Miyu."

She turned and gave me one of those sweet smiles of hers. She then took a step forward and gave me a peck on the cheek and bid me a "Good night," and headed towards her house again.

That surprised me as I momentarily forgot the reason why I called her but as she was turning, it immediately came rushing back to me and I suddenly grabbed her hand. She looked at me looking confused. I felt my face heat up again and she immediately blushed as well.

"We're not done yet," I said. I took the box that she was clutching, opened it, took out the expensive ring and slid it to her finger. Now we're done. That was so cheesy – I had to turn around. I felt my hand unconsciously run through my hair. I sighed. If it wasn't for that baka oyaji, my proposal wouldn't be as sentimental as it was. "Baka oyaji, interrupting and ruining the moment…"

She laughed. She had heard what I said. Suddenly, she circled around me and faced me again. She gave me her biggest smile of the night, looked me in the eye and said, "I love you" so sincerely and bravely. I wasn't expecting that. I stared at her. My cheeks felt a lot hotter than how it was before. I guess she shocked me for quite a while since I didn't notice that she took her leave and that only the sound of the door snapped me back to reality. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to say it to her. The hell with my pride. "I love you too," I said. But since I wasn't used to saying it, I think it came out only as a whisper.

So uncool. The delivery added further to the sappiness of my proposal. Crap. Things hadn't gone as I planned and I needed to channel out my frustrations. Good thing Oyaji was unsuccessfully hiding in one of the bushes again with his shiny head sticking out. Thus, my pursuit continued and our engaging conversation ended.

* * *

feel free to tell me what you think (^_^)


End file.
